Passive, Pathetic, Pitiful, Perverted Pawn
by 4w350m3n355
Summary: Exactly how it sounds


**A/N:**

**1. Exams are tomorrow, I used up all my bandwidth and I don't feel like studying...It's a perfect time to start writing.**

**2. This is fresh of the press so please excuse any of my terrible grammar and spelling **

** many of you, when Season 2 of Highschool DxD airs, I will be watching every second . Let's support em' shall we? **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

* * *

**Lazy Pervert**

"...an..interesting guy..?" Is possibly the best way to describe the anomaly that is Hyoudou Issei.

Sure, he was a bit of a weirdo; he slept throughout the day, on every surface imaginable and was oblivious to the events beyond his dream world. Being part of the 'Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy' didn't exactly 'improve' his reputation either for he became considered 'the enemy of all women' during his first-year. 'Successful' followed by the name 'Hyoudou Issei' was unfathomable and sometimes laughable depending on you who talk to.

But what everyone didn't expect was soon coming as Hyoudou Issei's easygoing lifestyle would be threatened by a new kind of enemy, one with a new kind of power.

-000-

"Please go out with me."

An iconic scene that was thought to only occur in games and anime was happening before Hyoudou Issei's half-awaken eyes as a long, black-haired girl stood in near the gates, arms out to give the small yet cute pink envelop.

"Will there be lots of walking?" He replied lazily with one eye opened as he scratch the back of his head.

"Hu- a-ah y-yes.." The girl seemed surprised at first but then spoke nervously, trying to gain back her confidence.

"No thanks."

...

It took only a brief moment as everyone registered this into their minds.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!"

Though being one of the most commonly said phrase in all of human history and language, this caused a great stir among spectators as their combined shout slightly shook the school and scared off several nearby birds.

This was impossible. For Hyoudou Issei to reject a girl, let alone be confessed by one as beautiful as her, was absolutely incomprehensible, thought everyone. Murmurs from the crowd were clearly audible as statements alike judge poorly on Hyoudou's behalf.

"_That bastard!"_

_"How dare he say that to her!"_

_"Gross. What wrong with him?!"_

_"KILL"_

_"KILL"_

However, like the saying, "Cool as a cucumber", Hyoudou Issei seemed to be unshaken by the large feedback from the crowds and stood unfazed.

The girl bit her lower lip, shouting with a mix of anger and confusion, "Bu-bu-but why?!"

...

...

There was an eerie silence among the students, waiting impatiently for his explanation why.

...

...

More time had passed and the patience of the horde of pissed of students diminished by the second. It was when a single student finally walked up to Hyoudou-san when they made the incredible discovery.

"He's asleep." the random student spoke in an annoyed tone.

...

...

Without warning a rain of pencils, pens, rocks and a few pair of shoes shower over top Hyoudou Issei.

When the dust clouds dispersed, Hyoudou-san maneuvered out of the pile and dusted himself with the back of his hand throughly.

"I don't like walking." Hyoudou automatically replied, his hunched back and the shooing gesture emphasizing the pure laziness that emitted from his body.

"THAT'S YOUR REASON!" Everyone shouting in unison, their anger clearly shown through their comically serrated teeth and arms in position to strangle a certain someone's neck.

Unfortunately for everyone, Hyoudou Issei then used that moment to escape and dashed past the rejected girl and through the stone gates, leaving her grinding her teeth and eyes overshadowed by the bangs of her hair.

-000-

Unknown to everyone, another pair were watching the development from the windows of the Academy's famous Occult club.

"I see you found some interest in a new pet, Rias-san." spoke another black-haired girl, her hair tied back in a simple ponytail and eyes shut hiding her feelings.

"Mmmm." The other replied as she removed herself from the nook of the window frame, her unusual red hair cascading down to her skirt, hold her chin with the palm of her hand, "He's...strange..Akeno"

The two began to walk down the old hallway, the so-called Rias in lead with the afternoon sun shining through the windows revealing small dust particles in the air.

"Second-year Hyoudou Issei," Akeno spoke intelligently, "Average grades, No special skills. Quite the pervert though."

"Doesn't matter." Rias said optimistically, "If the fallen angels want him, we should too. Keep an eye on him alright?"

Akeno stopped for a moment before walking again, a small smile on her face, "Yes, Buucho."

-000-

"Di-did I lo-lose them?" Hyoudou-san gasped between breathes, "MAAANNN, that's the most exercise I've done all year. It was now sunset and with everyone given up chasing him, he was free to do whatever he liked.

"Soooo tired." He moaned loudly, slowly making the track home to bed, "It's a good thing my house is pretty close too *Yawn*."

Before he knew it, he was in fact at the door of his two-storey house. It was pretty much like every other in the neighborhood; A white house with a surrounding white wall and gate, perfectly normal.

"I'm home." Hyoudou-san yelled as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes at the entrance, "It's not like anyone will care."

As he carried his exhausted body up the staircase, he past both the shower and kitchen.

"I'll shower tomorrow," Hyoudou yawned louder with small teardrops at the edge of his already closed eyes. He then trips.

"Argghh, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to walk with my eyes closed," He sighed as he picked himself back up to finally notice that he was enveloped in darkness, "Maybe should have turned on the lights too."

After some time of random searching, Hyoudou-san eventually found the door to his room and jumped in with haste.

"Haha, I'm so dead ." He chuckled as he recalled back to the events that took place that day, still in the dirty school uniform he had on, "Oh well, I'll..worry ab-bout that..tom-orr-ow...

-000-

TIMESKIP

It had been a while since Hyoudou Issei had been at school, a couple weeks perhaps. For the most part it wasn't entirely his fault as the gates are always locks after the bell has rung. It was around 7:45, when he left for school and he was definitely late. He even had come up with the painful task of climbing over the school walls to get to his classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said non-apologetically, making his way to his desk, to find something unexpected there, "Hey...why is there..a vase of flowers on my desk?"

Turning his head to them for an answer, he was baffled, twice this month, to see his entire class scared out of their wits. It was as if they had seen a ghost and it was partially true. After Hyoudou's daring escape from that crush and his sudden disappearance last week, rumors began circulating, mostly from Matsuda, and Motohama, about the exaggeration of his death. Hyoudou Issei reassured them but it wasn't any good. Some even attempted to pray for Hyoudou-san's ghost to be 'put to rest'.

Due to his nature, he slowly made his way back to his seat and began his daily routine once again, sleeping throughout the day.

When he reawaken, class had been dismissed and it had become somewhat peaceful again. With the faint rays of sunlight illuminating up the room with rectangles of orange bouncing off the slide doors, It was finally time to go home. Even with the six-hour nap, Hyoudou Issei still remained tired and troubled from what he encountered today. He didn't even notice the flyer he picked up from Toujou Koneko, the school mascot, as he stuffed it to be wrinkled in his pocket on his way home. Sadly, his hopes of arriving home to his bed were short lived, when Rejected girl-san appeared in his path,

"DIE!" she screamed as black, feathery wings emerged from her back and her piercing light spear penetrated through his body, "If you want to blame someone, blame God for putting that sacred gear inside you."

"W-What..." Hyoudou-san muttered, sputtering blood as he wheezed for the air that kept him alive. Blood rapidly flowed down his legs and through the cracks of the pavement as he fell face-first, his vision slowly blurred.

"H-Ha, ma-maybe n-now I-I-I can g-get some sl-e..."

Although devoting his life to one of seeking pleasure, he had never truly satisfied his goals, his dreams of meeting that scarlet hair mistress that tempted him in his sleep. He was tired, more than he had ever been in his entire life, maybe it was time for him to giv... Hyoudou never finished that sentence as he died looking up at what could have made his heart race, if he still had one that is.

"Sleep well Issei-san. I'll see in the morning.~"

* * *

**4. You're probably thinking "Y U NO CALL HIM ISSEI!?" and that is because I feel it might change the way the story is conveyed to you.**

**5. PM/REVIEW/FOLLOW Which will you choose? **


End file.
